walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Abraham Ford (Serial TV)
Abraham Ford to jeden z głównych bohaterów oraz ocalały w serialu AMC The Walking Dead. We wczesnych dniach apokalipsy, żył w sklepie spożywczym w Houston, w stanie Texas, razem z jego żoną Ellen, synem A.J.'em, córką Beccą oraz kilkoma innymi mężczyznami. Po tym jak zabił kilka osób w odwecie za krzywdę wyrządzoną jego rodzinie, jego rodzina zginęła podczas próby opuszczenia Abrahama ze strachu. Później spotkał Eugene'a Portera, rzekomego naukowca który twierdził, że zna lekarstwo na epidemię ale musiał dotrzeć do Waszyngtonu. On, Eugene i Rosita przemierzali przez Georgię gdzie poznają i dołączają do grupy dowodzonej przez Ricka Grimes'a. Charakter Był on człowiekiem niezwykle zaradnym, dumnym, odważnym, walecznym, bohaterskim i lojalnym, a także często też lekkomyślnym i działającym głównie pod wpływem emocji, nie zważającym na konsekwencje swoich działań, pomimo tego był on osobą naprawdę mądrą i potrafiącą służyć dobrą radą i pomocą. Cechowało go również ogromne wręcz i bardzo nietypowe poczucie humoru. W warunkach ekstremalnego zagrożenia chętnie podejmował ryzyko i potrafił poświęcić się dla dobra grupy. Pomimo swojej z pozoru szorstkiej natury, Abraham bardzo lubił dobrą zabawę, którą stanowiło dla niego nawet zabijanie szwendaczy, czy też obserwowanie innych, wszelkiego rodzaju bijatyk. Jak zresztą trafnie zauważyła Tara Chambler, mężczyzna wręcz uśmiecha się podczas zabijania zombie. Pomimo tego, iż był on bardzo pozytywną i optymistycznie nastawioną do świata postacią, to w kilku momentach można było dostrzec u niego stany pod depresyjne, co wynikało głównie z faktu, iż czuł się on zagubiony w nowym świecie, szczególnie po stracie nadziei, którą dał mu Eugene. Nawet w obliczu śmierci Abraham okazał się być absolutnie nieustraszony. Odszedł, jako człowiek szlachetny i odważny, który wręcz śmiał się swemu oprawcy prosto w twarz, wypowiadając przy tym słowa "Możesz mi possać.". Bohater w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia, przekazał również niewerbalną wiadomość swojej ukochanej - Sashy, poprzez pokazanie jej po kryjomu znaku pokoju. Przed apokalipsą Dallas, Texas O wczesnym życiu Abrahama wiadomo tyle, że służył w Siłach Zbrojnych, gdzie miał stopień sierżanta i prawdopodobnie oddział, którym dowodził.Oprócz tego ożenił się z Ellen,która urodziła mu córkę Beccę i syna A.J.. Po apokalipsie Pewnego razu gdy Abraham wrócił z wyprawy, odkrył, że jego zaufani towarzysze zgwałcili Ellen podczas jego nieobecności. W przypływie furii sierżant zabił czwórkę swoich ludzi gołymi rękoma, a jego żona przerażona tym faktem uciekła wraz z dziećmi. Abraham po pewnym czasie odnalazł zwłoki swojej żony oraz dzieci, które zostały zaatakowane przez szwendaczy. Po tej tragedii postanowił popełnić samobójstwo lecz trafił na Euegena, który nadał mu nowy cel w życiu. W pewnym momencie swej podróży napotkał grupę ocalałych składającą się z Rosity i ośmiu innych ludzi. Będąc pod wrażeniem ich umiejętności zwerbował ich do swojej grupy i powierzył im misję dostarczenia Eugena do Waszyngtonu. Z biegam czasu pomiędzy Abrahamem a Rositą powstała romantyczna więź. W drodze do Waszyngtonu tracili oni członków swojej grupy jeden po drugim, aż została tylko Rosita. Sezon 4 "Inmates" Po ataku szwendaczy Glenn traci przytomność. Tara, jako jedyna jego współtowarzyszka, używa broni jako narzędzie do rozgniecenia czaszki jednego z Zombie. Po dokonanym czynie mówi: "I co? Podobało ci się palancie?". Zza pick-up'a pojawia się grupa trzech nowych towarzyszy (Rosita, Eugene, Abraham). Abraham dopowiada: "Jesteś cięta w języku. Potrafisz coś jeszcze?". "Claimed" Podczas podróży do Waszyngtonu, Glenn odzyskuje przytomność. Rozbija karabinem szybę w ciężarówce. Abraham zatrzymuje samochód. Dochodzi do sprzeczki, pomiędzy ostrą wymianą zdań na temat odmiennych celów ich podróży, pojawiają się nagle zombie. Eugene jako niedoświadczony strzelec przebija zbiornik paliwa w wojskowej przyczepie. Ekipa jednak zabija szwendaczy, lecz dojazd do Waszyngtonu nie jest już możliwy. Rosita wyrusza za Glennem i Tarą. Po chwili decyduje się również Abraham i Eugene. "Alone" Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Eugene i Glenn wciąż wędrują by odnaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na schronienie. Podczas gdy zmierzają wzdłuż trakcji kolejowych, Glenn na tablicy informacyjnej odnajduje wiadomość od Maggie. Towarzysze postanawiają udać się do Terminus, gdzie wyruszyła ukochana azjaty. "Us" Podczas podróży do Terminus, Abraham dostrzega w jaki sposób Tara przygląda się Rosicie, jest dzięki temu przekonany że ta ma odmienną orientację seksualną. Tara nie zaprzecza. Następnego dnia towarzysze odnajdują kolejne wiadomości pozostawione przez Maggie. Podczas wędrówki Abraham postanawia, by zatrzymać się na odpoczynek. Eugene popiera jego decyzję, mimo sprzeciwu Glenna. Przy starej wieży, obok torów niespodziewanie atakuje ich szwendacz, jednak grupa szybko go unicestwia. Późnym południem. Podczas wędrówki okazuje się, że tory prowadzą przez tunel. Ze środka wydobywają się przeraźliwe głosy spacerowiczów. Abraham nie decyduje się na dalszą podróż, twierdząc, że mogło to by być niebezpieczne dla Eugena. Trójka nowych postanawia zawrócić się w celu odnalezienia samochodu. Glenn i Tara wchodzą do tunelu. Okazuje się, że ten w środku jest zawalony gruzem. W trakcie pokonywania uciążliwej drogi, noga Glenna grzęźnie między kamieniami. Tymczasem dwójkę otaczają zombie. W ostatniej chwili na pomoc przychodzi jej niespodziewanie Maggie, Sasha i Bob. Do tunelu również powraca Abraham, Eugene i Rosita, którzy w trakcie poszukiwań samochodu, stwierdzili, że pomogą im przetrwać. Grupa odpoczywa w tunelu. Glenn nie może nacieszyć się w pełni swoją ukochaną. Następnego dnia ośmioosobowa grupa trafia do Terminus. Na miejscu wita ich Mary, która w sposób gościnny proponuje przybyłym coś do jedzenia. "A" Rick w trakcie pobytu w Terminus, dostrzega, że mieszkańcy posiadają dotychczasowe rzeczy nalężące do jego grupy (ponczo Daryla, które nosiła Maggie. Zegarek Glenna, który otrzymał od Hershel'a.). Michonne, Daryl, Carl i Rick więdzą, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Rick w ostatniej chwili używa Alexa jako tarczy, ten ginie od strzału, a trójka ucieka. Z wagonów słychać krzyki o pomoc, ale towarzysze uciekają wgłąb Terminus, dostrzegając ludzkie szczątki oraz tajemniczą świątynię. W ostateczności trafiają na dziedziniec, który okazuje się być dla nich zasadzką. Gareth nawołuje by Carl wszedł do wagonu oznaczonego literą "A". Po chwili dołącza do nich Michonne, Daryl i Rick. Okazuje się, że w środku zatrzymani są również: Abraham, Tara, Rosita, Maggie, Sasha, Glenn, Eugene i Bob. Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję "Strangers" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję "Four Walls and a Roof" = część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję = Zabite ofiary To lista ofiar zabitych przez Abrahama: *Greg * Przynajmniej 4 nieznane osoby * Pete (Serial TV) (Spowodowane) * 4 nieznanych zbawców * Reg Monroe (przed reanimacją) *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję Rosita Espinosa Rosita była dziewczyną Abrahama Eugene Porter Glenn Rhee Maggie Greene Tara Chambler Bob Stookey Rick Grimes Wystąpił Serial TV Sezon 4 *"Inmates" *"Claimed" *"Us" *"A" Sezon 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" *"Four Walls and a Roof" Zobacz też en:Abraham Ford (TV Series) de:Abraham Ford es:Abraham Ford ru:Абрахам Форд (телесериал) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead